Troubled Life
by The Devils Child 666
Summary: Something happened to Ginny that makes everybody hate her even her family hates her...Well everybody except for Draco an HarryGinny fic
1. The Begining

A/N: hey there I have nm to say except to try and like this fic thank u....  
  
~Thoughts~ ( My interuptions )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own n e thing of harry potter excpt the plot...  
  
\m/ The Info of the Characters \m/  
  
Ginny: In her 6th year and is a Goth.  
  
Harry: In his 7th year and is a Jock.  
  
Hermione: In her 7th year and is brainy ack and is going out with Ron.  
  
Ron: In his 7th year and is a Jock like Harry but is going out with Hermione.  
  
Cho: In her 7th year and is a sluty little thing that wants Harry.  
  
Draco: In his 7th year and is a Jock that loves Ginny.  
  
\m/ The Sum \m/  
  
*Ginny's Pov*  
  
As usual I was walking down the hall looking straight across and not carring what everybody said as I passed them.  
  
I knew that everytime I passed they looked and talked about me like I was some kind of freak...well not EVERYONE there was always Draco but he scared ME sometimes with that temper of his...yet he WAS the one who cared for me..unlike my 6 brothers...  
  
( There are 6 brothers right? )  
  
My "family" and my "friends" hated me for what had happened to me last year...something that wasn't my fault..something that I would NEVER forgive that person doing to me...  
  
Last year I was kicked out of my own home because of what that person did to me...and then thats how I met Draco HE was the one who offerd me a home when nobody else cared...but in return I promised to be his forever...  
  
I tried to explain myself in time and time again but NO ONE wanted to know my side of the story so pretty soon I gave up and became a goth...  
  
I wish I could turn back time and change my past but I can't...  
  
*End Of Ginny's Pov*  
  
\m/ The Story \m/  
  
Cho ran up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" What the..Cho why did u do that?" Harry asked.  
  
" Because I WANT you Harry..." She said.  
  
" Well I DON'T want you!" Harry said and was walking away when he saw Ginny walking up to the bleachers...and also saw Cho run up to her...  
  
" Excuse me but uh why the hell are YOU here!?" Cho asked.  
  
" Because I want to be." Ginny said in a calm voice.  
  
" Well we.." Cho was pointing to every person that was there " DON'T want you here."  
  
" Well then thats not my problem." Ginny said in another calm voice.  
  
" LOOK HERE GOTH!" Cho said now changing her voice to a nice calm one. " You have 2 choice's #1 You can either leave in a free will OR #2 We will force you out of here.  
  
Ginny was still standing but she did not take long to answer she sat down and crossed her legs and said. " I would like to see you try and MAKE me.." And with that she opened her book that she was carring and started to read.  
  
" Fine you want the hard way then here it is..." Cho said and grabbed Ginny's book and threw it in a muddy puddle near by.  
  
Ginny stood up and was now face to face with Cho Chang.  
  
" Um excuse me is there a problem here?"  
  
The 2 girls and the crowed that surounded them looked at the person who said that and saw...Harry.  
  
" Yeah there is but it is not of your concern sweety." Cho said to him.  
  
Harry had a disgusted face when she said that.  
  
" Oh well if your planning to hit MY Ginny then I think there is..."  
  
Everybody turned around again and saw Draco just standing there.  
  
Ginny sighed at his words and just picked up her book and left while Draco followed her.  
  
" What's going on here Ron asked as he came beside Harry.  
  
" Your sister was about to fight Cho." Harry answerd  
  
" Excuse me you mean former sister..Gosh I can't believe I am related to that whore." Ron said and left.  
  
Harry shook his head and just walked behind Ron.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" Draco asked in his "calm" voice.  
  
Ginny looked at him and told him EVERY SINGLE detail.  
  
" Oh well then I should have left you 2 girls alone for you to battle your way through that silly argument huh?" Draco asked/said with a devilish grin.  
  
" I guess so.." She looked into Draco's eye's.  
  
" What is it you want Ginny?" He asked as he walked up to her and wraped his arms around her.  
  
" Nothing Draco I'm just tired now from that bitch." She said while looking now at the floor.  
  
Draco gave a chuckle and he and Ginny went to his bed to lay down and fall asleep.  
  
\m/ Lunch time \m/  
  
Ginny opened her eye's as she heard the shower running in the room. ~ Hm..he must have fallen asleep and then woke up for Quidditch practice..~ Ginny thought and got up just as the door opened.  
  
" Its nice to see that your awake." Draco said and walked up to her and started to french her. Ginny of course kissed back. They did this for about 15 minutes then they stopped to get some air.  
  
" Lets go eat." Draco said and they both walked out the door.  
  
\m/ The Cafeteria \m/  
  
" So Ron how was your day so far?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Not really good espeacilly since I think I failed a potion test."  
  
Hermione laughed at this.  
  
" Where's Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
" I think he's still in the lunch line..." Hermione said and turned around to see if she was right.  
  
" So how was Quidditch practice Draco?" Ginny asked as they sat down to eat at the Slytherin's table with Draco's friends.  
  
(Draco's friends also have to be nice to Ginny or Draco will punish them...)  
  
" Everybody was awake this time." Draco said and took a bite out of his hamburger.  
  
" Oh..well thats good." She said and started to eat her fries.  
  
Draco whispered something in Ginny's ear. " Ginny I suggest that you eat more than just fries because I don't want my child to be as bony as that Potter boy."  
  
Ginny sighed and got up to go get something else that would please Draco.  
  
" CHO! PLEASE stay AWAY from me NOW!!" Harry yelled and started to run from her until he bumped into someone.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
" ooops sor-" Harry stopped his sentence as he saw who he bumped into.  
  
Ginny looked at him and started to get up when Harry held out his hand to help her up.  
  
" Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
" No prob." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Ginny blushed until her hand was slapped HARD by someone else's hand Harry and her looked at who it was and saw Draco right by her side.  
  
" You should whatch where your going Potter." He said.  
  
" Put a sock in it Malfoy." Harry spat back.  
  
" Why you little-" Draco was interuptted by Ginny.  
  
Ginny whispered in his ear. " Lets just go please Draco."  
  
He looked at her and saw a little fear in her eye's.  
  
" As you wish Ginny." Draco said and took her to the lunch line where she was going before the Harry incitent.  
  
" What an asshole." Harry said loud inouf for him to here.  
  
Draco turned around flicked Harry off.  
  
" You wanna start something Molfoy." Harry said ready to fight.  
  
" Potter I would LOVE to kick your ass but I don't want Ginny to see such violonce." Draco said and once again turned around and so did Harry.  
  
" What did you mean by that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco sighed and said. " Ginny you shouldn't see such a thing..."  
  
" Well I almost got in one."  
  
" Yes I know that but I just don't want you to see thats all." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Ginny sighed now and got some MORE food and Draco and her sat at the table again. And once again Draco whispered something in her ear." Is the baby okay?"  
  
She looked at her stomach and said. " The baby is as strong as you are so I know that it is okay." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Draco smiled and said. " I love you."  
  
" I love you too Draco."  
  
\m/ Cliff Hanger \m/  
  
A/N: So how was that chapter? I think it was pretty good and YES this WILL be a Harry/Ginny fic you'll see. Well g2r so I hope you review and enjoyed this fic.  
  
XOXO 


	2. The Memory

\m/ The story \m/  
  
Ginny and Draco where now outside of Hogwarts and sitting on the bleachers.  
  
"Are you cold?"Draco asked her holding her even tighter now.  
  
"Naw."She said.  
  
"Is the baby?"  
  
Ginny looked up and saw that Draco's eye's where looking a little worried. So Ginny look down at her stomach. Draco rubbed her stomach "Does that feel good?"  
  
Ginny smile and said."Yes...Draco?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"How could you love me when you've heard people say things about what happen to me last year?"Ginny asked with a serious face.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny on top of her head and said."Because I know you would never do that.."  
  
Ginny was happy to know that SOMEBODY believed her...but she secretly wanted Harry to believe her to...  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Ginny looked at the floor and said/lied."I'm thinking about the baby.."  
  
"Oh..."He brought her face to face with him."Do you remember when we first found out when you where pregnant..." He asked.  
  
"Yes..you looked really shocked but at the same time you looked funny." Ginny laughed at remembering this.  
  
Draco chuckled and said."Yeah...and I seriously want it to be a boy.."  
  
"And if its not?"  
  
"I'll still love them..."  
  
"THEM!" Ginny looked at him like if he was crazy.  
  
Draco laughed at her reaction.  
  
"Thats not funny Draco..thats PAINFUL."She said and looked down at her stomach and yelled at it." IN NINE MONTHS THERE BETTER BE ONLY 1 BABY COMMING OUT INSTEAD OF 2,3,OR EVEN 7!"  
  
Draco laughed even harder as Ginny now let out a giggle.  
  
"Okay enough is enough let's go to bed im sleepy." Draco said with a yawn and pushed Ginny gently off of him so he could get up.  
  
"You go on ahead I want to stay out here and look at the stars a little longer."  
  
"Then I guess I'll stay to-"  
  
"No you go on ahead and I'll be there in 15 minutes." She said with smile.  
  
Draco looked at her with suspicion in his eye's.  
  
"I'll be okay Draco go ahead and go to sleep." She said with a warm smile that made Draco melt.  
  
"Fine but if you need anything you know where I am." He said and left.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at how beautiful the stars where.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny turned around as quick as lightning and saw Harry there on the 4th row down the bleachers.  
  
"..Hi..."She said.  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry for knocking you down earlier today." Harry said.  
  
"Oh thats okay."  
  
"Ginny I heard you and Draco talkin and I heard something that I want to know..."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"...Is it true about the..the stomache thing." Harry said pointting at her stomache.  
  
Ginny looked at her stomache and said."Yes.."  
  
"You freakin whore! So it IS true about what happened last year!"  
  
"Harry shut up! Thats not what happen!"  
  
"Oh really..then explain how a Malfoy's dick got in between your legs?"  
  
Tears started to fall down Ginny's eye's as Harry said this. Harry saw this and sat down next to her and said in a calm voice."Ginny what REALLY happened."  
  
Ginny looked at him and said."..I've tried to tell the TRUTH to you MANY times before and NOW you want to HEAR IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
Ginny looked away and then looked back at Harry then took a deep breath and began to tell him what happened.  
  
"Well as you know last year there was a BIG party that Lavender was throwing.."  
  
\m/ Flash Back \m/  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny turned around and saw Cesar.  
  
"Hey Tod whats up?"  
  
"Oh nothing would you like to dance?"  
  
"Um..I guess so yeah."  
  
They danced 2 hours striaght until Ginny and Tod went to sit down.  
  
"Here I'll go get us something to drink."  
  
"Alright."  
  
And as he got 2 drinks he put some drugs in Ginny's...  
  
\m/ End of flash back \m/  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Harry and Ginny turned around to see Draco.  
  
\m/ Cliffie \m/ A/N: Thanks to my 2 reviewers and se yeah next time ^_~ 


End file.
